Death's Rose
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: "Everybody asks me that. Is it because of my eyes or my hair? I'm a defect. Cancer and albinism. Is it really that fun to laugh at others because of their defects?" She said bitterly, looking away from Hibari. "Why don't you laugh at me? I'm sick of it. Parents dead, grandfather on a verge of death." "Don't you say that again, herbivore." The girl needs love. From a carnivore.18Xoc
1. Sickness

**Hi people! I know, I'm terrible at starting another fic… but this has been in my mind for 3 weeks already… I think each chappie would last about 500 words? Oh well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hibari walked through the hospital's corridor, feeling completely at ease at the white walls and ceiling.

Well, he had a cold. And was bored. Anything else need to be said? Ok, ok. Don't pressurize me. He was bored.

So he decided to take a walk. Wow. I feel like I'm a poem narrator or something.

By some chance, he got lost. Finding himself stare at a room not his, he pushed open the door.

What? He was 9 for god's sake, he must have curiosity right? Ok, ok, no more author's feelings now.

Curiosity peaking, he saw a girl, with white hair. She was reading a book. Hibari walked in, and stared at the girl.

"Is it time for me to die?" The girl asked softly, looking up when she heard footsteps. These words caused the air of innocence and fragility around her to increase and Hibari suddenly felt like comforting the girl.

He saw the girl's eyes, a deep red. He snarled, "Hn."

The girl stared at him, feeling amused before asking, "Who are you?"

Hibari was somewhat surprised. He was known throughout Namimori for biting people to death and this girl asked him who he was.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." The girl said once more, sitting up.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya." He growled out, still unable to look away from her.

"My name is Kurosaki Rin. You can call me Rin." She murmured,  
I'm seven."

"What's wrong with you, herbivore?" Hibari asked, inviting himself into the room, and sitting gracefully on the couch.

Rin suddenly looked saddened, with a tinge of anger. "Everybody asks me that. Is it because of my eyes or my hair? I'm a defect. Cancer and albinism. Is it really that fun to laugh at others because of their defects?" She said bitterly, looking away from Hibari.

"Hn." Hibari felt a twinge of guilt, but carnivores don't feel regret, right? He asks himself.

"Why don't you laugh at me? Or feel sympathy for me? Because I don't care anymore." Rin continued, a tear dropped from her eyes, "My parents are dead. My family is gone. All I have is my pet cat and my grandfather. I've lost all hope in living."

"Herbivore. Don't you say that again." Hibari got up, before glaring at the small girl in front of him.

Rin didn't flinch, unlike most of the people whom he glared at. She just watched him with eyes, eyes full of sorrow, tragedy, and lost hope. She dropped her eyes, pulling covers over her head.

"Just go away. I'm a defect. I'm going to die. J-just go." She wavered at the end, sobs muffled by the sheets.

Hibari silently turned to go, closing the door behind him quietly. As he walked out of the hospital, he couldn't help the thoughts that were running in his head. He wanted to protect her. To let her feel a need to live. To let her dead eyes feel love.

He doesn't want to give up on her.


	2. 1 Introduction of a BSNST

Rin looked up from the thick book she was reading, she was considering whether someone would attack her or not. Or maybe it was just someone that needed to do treatment.

"Hn. Herbivore." The phrase was familiar. Rin narrowed her eyes when she saw the boy once again.

"Why are you here?" Rin snarled, she didn't want to see anybody now. The thoughts of death had affected her recently, nurses had gossiped about her being here for 3 years and more.

"Hn. Herbivore, I've come to see you." Hibari gave her a glare, before plopping himself on to the couch.

"Ah. Why on earth would you do that?" She questioned him sharply; unsure of what the person on the couch was up to.

"Hn."

"I want to impale you, dissect you, decapitate you, quarter you, gut you, kill you and murder you for giving me such an answer." Rin said once more, taking out something that looked like a bo-staff.

Hibari raised his eyebrows at her, and Rin grinned. She pressed something and a spike edge came out of an end. She pressed another and the bo-staff turned into a pair of nun-chucks.

Hibari walked over to her and stared at the title of the book she was reading.

"I'm smart. And I don't waste my time." Rin said as she took out a whole stack of books out of nowhere.

"Ah. You still haven't replied me why on earth would you visit me. So?" Rin poked Hibari with her Bo-staff-Nunchuck-Spear-Thing. (BSNST)

"Hn. Omnivore. I came to see how you are." Hibari replied, pushing Rin's BSNST away from his face.

Rin looked away from him and stared at the scene outside the window.

"Well, I feel shitty. I've been here for all my life. I want to go out." Rin replied, pressing another button on her BSNST to shrink it.

"Hn. Omnivore. Do you go to school?" Hibari asked.

"No. I want to go out. Free from this birdcage." Rin said, longing evident in her tone.

Hibari came closer to her, dragging a chair over and dumping his homework on the bedside cabinet. Rin stared at him inquisitively, as Hibari took out his pen and started doing his homework.

"Kyoya. It's 387, not 267. You suck in math." Rin stuck her tongue out as her eyes scanned over the papers.

"Hn." Hibari grunted as he changed the answer.

"I'm seven and you're nine. What else do you learn?" Rin asked as she stretched out to get some of his papers. Hibari growled as Rin scrutinized his papers.

"Hm… Nice essay. Needs more adjectives though. Here." Rin said as she tossed a vocab book to Hibari who caught it with his hands.

Rin spent the entire afternoon helping Hibari with his homework.

"Omnivore, why are you helping me?" Hibari snapped his eyes to Rin, who was sitting up on her hospital bed, flipping through his geography notes.

"Cos' I'm bored. Why are you here, visiting me?" Rin shot back, eyes still trailing over his maps.

"Hn. Cos' I'm bored."

"You copy-cat." Rin threw his notes, which surprisingly hit him on his head.

"BULL SHOT! HECK YA!" She shouted as Hibari snarled. Heck ya, she's having one hell of a lifetime torturing Hibari.

"Omnivore…" Hibari said darkly.

"Shucks. I'm armed with my BSNST, stay back!" She said, taking our her weapon and holding it in front of her.

"Hn. I fight you when you get well, omnivore." Hibari gathered his homework, before leaving.

Rin stared at him, murmuring to herself, "What if I don't, Kyoya?"

* * *

**OMG THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Hmm… I recommend The truth of the sky by Leoinuyuka (I wondered whether I spelt it right)… it's awesome.**

**Let's start a story recommendation, ne?**


	3. Ah, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Triple update!**

* * *

"Ah. Who are you?" Rin asked, as several shadowy figures appeared out of thin air in her room. "Y-you can see us?" A blonde said, slightly nervously.

"Yes? I'm taking a guess you guys are ghosts, although not like those in the books." Rin took out her BSNST and extended it, so that it could poke the nearest person,

"Hmm... seems like I can touch you..."

Unfortunately that was Alaude. He glared at her before taking his handcuffs out, leaping towards her. His hands passed through her, and she glared at him.

"The rest of you better reveal yourselves, or I'll use my BSNST to bonk you." Rin said threateningly as she pressed a button, proceeding to poke each one of them. Each of them got an electricity shock, and pretty soon, 8 figures could be seen.

"Ouch. Did you really have to do that?" The blonde said childishly, rubbing his left arm gingerly.

"You guys are the first generation of the Vongola right?" Rin asked, flipping her BSNST off.

"Yes?"

Rin started to grin. Turning her laptop on, she opened google chrome and searched something. She showed it to Giotto, who threw his hands over his eyes and started to chant something.

"GiottoAlaude. That shows how popular you guys are. See? This is a DaeAlau. Ah. Yaoi." Rin promptly showed pictures of each guardian doing stuff to another, and pretty soon, only Elena was not covering her hands over her eyes.

"Oh my god… who would draw such pictures of us?" G muttered.

"Apparently rabid GAsari fangirls. Now my turn. Will you guys do such stuff? If so… do it somewhere else." Rin stared at Daemon who pulled Elena closer to him.

"Of course we won't!" G snarled.

Rin shrugged, and searched for other stuff, typing. She paused, and said, "My name is Rin."

After about ten minutes of using the computer, Asari asked, "Ahaha. Rin-chan. What are you doing?"

Rin looked up, before beckoning all of the eight people to the window.

"Do you see that drunkard? He's my friend's father. I'm going to do something about it. You know that guy that looks like Alaude? He's getting abused." Rin said, before getting absorbed once more.

"Abused?" Giotto asked.

"Physically and emotionally." Rin replied, scanning through papers.

"Aren't you supposed to be seven, brat?" G asked.

"Shut up. Pinkie." Rin retorted, and just to annoy him more, she put on a pair of mufflers.

"My friend should come… around now. Shoo. Disappear." Rin ushered them, and albeit a little disgruntled, they disappeared.

The door opened, and Hibari came in.

A cut lip, bruises all over his body, red palm marks on his face, Hibari tried to shield them from Rin.

Rin sighed and said gently," Kyoya, that's pretty nasty…"

Hibari looked away, seating himself on the couch. Rin produced a first aid kit and started to rummage through it.

She ushered for him to walk over, and she started to bandage him up. He winced slightly as she touched his wounds, and Rin sighed once more.

Moving back a little, she admired her handy work, before she grinned.

"Kyoya, you look like a mummy." Rin snickered as Hibari looked murderous.

"I'm not the person who bandaged me." Hibari snapped back, and Rin stopped snickering.

"When you say that, I have an evil urge to cackle, Kyoya." Rin tried to stop her giggles from escaping her. She couldn't and started to laugh.

* * *

**Hiya ppl! I probably have more pre-written chappies…**

**So… any1 wants to join me in world domination?**


	4. You froggie

**Triple update today, so go read third chappie first!**

* * *

"Kyoya, look at this." Rin said, as she flipped her laptop over, Hibari gave a grunt and looked up from his homework.

"You say you're a carnivore right? Humans are omnivores… so… Le gasp! You're a frog!" Rin snickered.

"Hn. I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared at her.

"No froggies then? How about a spider?" Rin wiggled her eyebrows at him. He glared at her even more.

"Awww, no? You're a cute kitty cat then!" Rin started to snicker loudly once more.

Hibari took out his tonfas, and Rin stopped snickering. She smirked and took out her BSNST and extended it.

"Kyoya. Why on earth do you get so many injuries?" Rin asked once Hibari had calmed down.

"Hn."

"Ok. I'm naming you Sasuke Uchiha, both of you are soooo alike!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled out a copy of Naruto and started reading it.

Suddenly, she felt a source of warmth next to her, and she turned, to find Hibari sitting on her bed, reading the Naruto manga with her.

"Ne, Kyoya. I'm going to change my last name." Rin told the person sitting next to her once they finished the manga.

"Hn. Why?"

"I think my last name is also the last name of someone else's. I think it's bleach? Anyways… imma change it to Kurora. Sounds nice." Rin exclaimed, and she flipped on her laptop.

"Want to watch Naruto?" Rin asked the boy next to her, as she browsed through the naruto episodes.

Hibari said nothing and settled himself comfortably on Rin's bed.

Sooner or later, Rin could feel the presence of eight ghosts, also crowding around her, trying to watch naruto without being squished.

* * *

"Yup. I'm definitely naming you Sasuke." Rin exclaimed after watching the first three episodes.

"Hn. I don't like Naruto."

"How can you not like naruto?! Ah, I get it. You're very alike with Sasuke, right?" Rin teased.

"Hn."

"See? Even you hn as much as him." Rin started to grin.

"Naruto is a big, big goofball."

"That's why he's cute!" Rin protested, thoroughly unhappy with Kyoya's dislike of Naruto.

"Omnivore, do you want to go to school?" Hibari asked Rin, and Rin nodded, "I've enrolled you in Namimori Elementary school."

Rin stared at him for a while, before loudly cheering.

"YES! I finally get to go to school! I'm going to beat the heck out of everyone!" Rin cackled evilly.

Hibari stared at his friend, and shrugged. After all, that was what he was doing.

"Oh, wanna meet my cat?" Rin poked her friend as she brought out a slender, black cat.

"This is my cat. I've named her Night." Rin stroked her black cat, its unusual eye colour revealing itself to Hibari, a pale, moony white.

Hibari reached out and petted Night, and Night purred. She flicked her tail and settled herself contentedly on her master's neck, curling around Rin.

Rin grinned, and she pulled out several thick books and started reading them.

Hibari went back to his homework, glancing at the girl time to time.


	5. I'm helping you, BE GRATEFUL!

**TRIPPLE UPDATE DAYYYYYYY!**

* * *

"Happy birthday, G." G looked up, astonished. The little girl had never used this soft tone to talk with anyone before.

Rin smiled at him, not a smirk or anything, as she got up and ripped the needles off her body.

G uttered a small thank you and Rin gathered her data for the arrest.

Suddenly, she took off her needles that were in her body, stretched a bit, and jumped out of the open window.

* * *

Rin hammered on the door weakly. Have you ever tried jumping out of a window before dashing out trying to shake off rabid nurses and doctors?

The door creaked open and it revealed a rather beaten up Hibari. Hibari stared at her for a while before silently inviting Rin into his house.

Rin grimaced as she saw the house. It stunk of sake and drugs.

"Ne, Kyoya. I'm going to help you…" Rin said quietly as she raised a thick wad of papers, "You can evict your parents from here. I've done all the necessary paperwork for the house to be yours."

Hibari froze there. _How did she find out?_ Rin grinned at him, before settling herself to clean this house up.

.

.

.


	6. Trip

"Kyoya. I'm leaving for a bit. I'm going to Italy." Rin informed Hibari as she flipped her clothes into her bag.

Hibari grunted in response, and Rin couldn't bite back a grin. Hibari juuuust couldn't stop hn-ing.

"Bye!" Rin said as she trudged out of the room, bag slung over her shoulders. Hibari glanced at her before she left, and couldn't help the thoughts in his mind.

_She looks cute in that skirt… Damn my brain!_

Rin hummed to herself as Giotto explained how to get to the mansion. G was yelling at Asari in a corner of her mind, and Daemon was chuckling creepily to himself. Lampo was talking about something that concerned brats, Knuckle kept on shouting EXTREME! Randomly.

Rin laughed to herself lightly, and Giotto stared at her in surprise. To him, this was the first time she laughed, and not about something mean either. Just pure, innocence. It reminded him of wind chimes.

For the rest of the plane trip, Rin was trying to sleep with Melons, priests, pink octopuses, flute freaks and a very exasperated Elena in her mind.

She knew, that before she got up, she saw a woman. A woman with dark green hair, smiling brightly at her.

.

.

.


	7. Chat

Rin walked into the building nervously, trying hard to ignore the stares at her. She went up and nervously asked for Nono.

The man at the desk sneered at her, before bringing out a gun and pointed it at her head.

"What do you want with me, little girl?" A warm but authoritative voice rang out, stepping from the door behind.

"Vongola Nono-sama!" Several man exclaimed, bowing to him.

Rin looked up and said, "Primo wants to meet you."

* * *

Rin was seated, facing Vongola Nono, and she felt very uncomfortable about it.

Nono smiled at her, before saying seriously, "What's this about Primo?"

"I can see ghosts. Primo has been bugging me to come and see you, so he can talk to you…" Rin said forlornly, and inside her mind, Daemon had snickered.

"Ah. I see, and what does Primo want to say?"

"Primo would talk to you now. Um… in your head that is." Rin said, and Nono tensed. A figure just appeared in his mind, and started chatting to him.

"Hi Nono! How's the Vongola?" Giotto casually asked, as Nono gave a slightly noticeable gasp.

Rin started to feel bored as the two adult chatted, and she turned to the new person that had just came into her mind.

That person waved cheerily and said, "I'm luce! Nice to meet you! I was an acrobaleno once…" Luce seemed slightly down, Rin mentally noted.

"I'm Rin. I hope you're not as annoying as the others." Rin said, and primo's guardians turned to snarl at her. Rin just smirked at them infuriatingly.

Luce gave a laugh, as she sat down on the grass in Rin's mind.

"I miss my friends, I expect you know the same thing." Luce sighed as Rin nodded wryly, memories of her family flashing in her mind.

"I always did…"

.

.

..


End file.
